


【东凯】风月宝鉴·四

by indexmain



Category: Actor RPF, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Relationships: 靳东&王凯, 靳东/王凯





	【东凯】风月宝鉴·四

他着墨蓝色的长丝袜，长度刚好卡在大腿中间，过紧的橡筋勒出一圈塌陷，那姿势就像花花公子的香艳插页。靳东爬上床，动作轻柔地抬起他的一条腿从脚踝开始亲吻，一路向上。唾液粘在大腿内侧，亮晶晶的。

“真的，你从哪里弄来的这玩意儿……”

王凯只是咬着大拇指，含笑看着他。

靳东索性拉过另一条腿，将两个脚踝抓到一只手里，再将他的双腿抬到头顶。王凯整个人难以置信地完全对折起来，性器全然暴露在空气里，也暴露在靳东的视线下，湿滑光亮。随之传来“啪”地一声脆响，王凯只感到左侧屁股火辣辣的疼痛，和下体随之而来的酸胀。直到臀肉上布满了嫩红色的掌印，手指根根分明，他兴奋得阴茎硬挺，小洞也倍感空虚，腰肢无力地扭动着。

不过也就一小会儿，靳东却察觉出王凯身下的变化，那里疯狂地分泌出前列腺液和肠液，像取之不竭的泉水。他起了坏心思，故意每次都打到他的洞口，手掌掠过会阴，于是他的手心里就积下一个小小的水洼，满是黏液。

多脏啊，他喜欢。肮脏的东西往往都包裹在神圣的躯壳里，然而性爱不会。

入口已经无需再扩张。靳东将右手的中指的无名指探进去，肠肉条件反射般地吸附上来，让王凯忍不住弓起了腰。那地方太明白如何获得快乐，每一寸都牵引着侵入的异物探到秘密点，然而靳东避开了它，往更深处搜索，带出更多的体液，顺着股沟缓缓攀爬到腰间，挟带着肌肤隐秘的痒。

靳东怀疑他能立刻潮吹。王凯用力捏他的肩膀，捏到指尖发白，在松软的枕头里无助地摆动着头。他加快速度，小穴贪婪的将指根也吞了进去，身下的人尖叫着喷在他的手里，清澈的，并不是精液。王凯的脸在这时镀上一层潮红，腰和腿也都软了下来，浑身都透露着余韵里的旖旎。靳东将他的腿放下来，王凯将脚堪堪踩在靳东的裆部，又揉又转，嘴里轻声细语地索要。

靳东忍不住把丝袜粗暴地扯下，或许已经被他弄坏掉了，揉成一团塞进王凯的嘴巴里。王凯兴奋得眼泪直打转，完整的话语都变成了令人怜爱的呜咽，拼命把屁股往靳东的方向送，他已经渴求太久，终于等到了毫不客气的进攻和精准的抽插。他看起来像是要说话的样子，靳东便把袜子取出来，只听王凯喘着粗气：“慢一点，慢一点……我还不想这么快到……”只是普普通通的一句请求，靳东听起来还是觉得色情得不得了。然而他正捏着王凯的臀肉一心往顶峰冲刺着，大脑被欲望带领，怎么可能控制速度？于是王凯的身体迫不及待地又一次高潮了，乳尖高耸，精液喷到了自己的下巴上。

这幅场景让靳东想起海滩上的暴风雨，黑暗总是温柔地庇护着他的爱人。趁这大好时光，他们可以做任何想做的事情——任何一段爱情的开始都不太寻常。

他抽出阴茎，避开眼睛撸在王凯的脸上。王凯乖巧地伸出舌头，毫不在意发丝上的放荡痕迹，伸手将后穴挤出的液体堵了回去。

第一年夏天，两个人在乡下的池塘游泳。当王凯赤裸着被池水包裹，任凭阳光将自己晒成古铜色的时候，靳东就知道，除了眼前这人，他对世界再也不会有一丝眷恋。

王凯抽着抽着烟就在靳东怀里睡着了。

靳东把剩下的半支烟拿过来，摁灭在台灯下。


End file.
